The Other Side: A TMNT Fanfic
by patrick.takanuva
Summary: The perspective of a man who came across the Ninja Turtles and became one of their greatest enemies
1. Part I: The First Night

**The Other Side**

**A TMNT Fanfiction**

**Part I: The First Night**

Kent, a student at Chris Bradford's dojo, was walking back to his apartment on a warm May night at exactly 10:39 p.m. with a Red Oak Bokken by his side. He was not a particularly talented student, but he spent every free moment he could get on training himself with all means of combat. Jujitsu, Ninjutsu, Karate, Sharp-shooting, Parkour, Boxing, Wrestling, you name it. Instead of focusing his skills on one particular style, he had some skill in everything, thus, he always had some sort of weapon at his side. He managed to make a living off of beta-testing and pro-gaming, which was fine by him.

As he passed an alleyway, he heard a suspicious thud. He looked. A giant creature with a bit of red cloth around its head had pinned down a fellow student from the dojo. Kent wasn't one who took kindly to unknown monsters or backing down from an obvious fight. "Hey!" he called out to the abomination. It looked up to receive a blow of red oak to the face, splintering the bokken.

The creature seemed hardly phased by this. It latched its three-fingered hand onto Kent's wrist, flipped him with a ninjutsu move, and gave a hook to Kent's stomach. Kent spat blood from the impact. the creatures hand was scaly, like a lizards. It grabbed his face and lifted him. Kent found a wall to fix his feet onto and used it as leverage to maneuver over the creature onto its back. It had some sort of hard covering on its back, like a turtle's shell. the thing ran backwards in an attempt to ram him into the wall behind him. Kent dropped off its back and shot his legs up. The monster stopped movement altogether, dropped into a ball and moaned. Kent lifted the creature that had retracted into its shell and threw him into a nearby sewer.

The adrenaline left. Kent began to feel the full impact of the damage cause by the creature. Kent nearly passed out from the pain. He stumbled home, coughing up blood as he went. He managed to make it into his apartment but passed out on the steps to his room.


	2. Part II: Shoot to Kill

**The Other Side**

**A TMNT Fanfic**

**Part II: Shoot to Kill**

Kent sat in his apartment, eating crème filled doughnuts. Though they were his favorite, they tasted very bland due to how fixated his mind was on that strange run-in with an unknown creature. A week had passed since the incident. Kent had trained at home due to his injury. Any swift movements caused intense pain. There was no permanent damage, but anyone else would have been bedridden. Not Kent though; ever since he was little, he had never in his life been able to lie awake in bed, though he hadn't even been able to change his clothes due to the pain. He had to move around. Due to his temporary handicap, Kent began to carry a 9mm pistol with 12 rounds with him when he went anywhere instead of relying on his natural physical prowess.

Kent wasn't one to forget or forgive. He didn't know the situation that surrounded the brawl. All he knew was that he wanted to find this creature again.

He stood up and walked over to the window to open it for some fresh air. The street was as quiet as usual, with the exception of a teenaged couple walking down the sidewalk. The boy was a bruiser dressed in a hockey uniform while the girl was a petite red head. They turned down the alley just past his house. With nothing left to see, Kent pulled away from the window, only to here a small, heavy sound. Kent recognized this sound unnaturally well; it was the sound of a manhole cover. With much difficulty, he moved as fast as he could to the fire exit where he could see into the alley. There was no one there. Kent spotted the man hole. It was quite obvious where they went. Drawing his 9mm, he walked down the fire escape to the ground. He made an attempt to lift the manhole cover. Pain shot through his stomach, forcing him to release his grip on the slab of metal. Kent panted for a second. Normally, he would have just passed this up for nothing and go back to his doughnuts, but the memory burned to brightly in his head. He heaved again, ignoring the pain. The manhole cover gave, and he slid it onto the concrete. He lay down for a couple seconds, waiting for his pain to subside. He slid himself into the sewers.

_This may be my only chance to find something about that…that thing, _He thought to himself, _And I'm not about to let it slip away_.


	3. Part III: Lost in the Sewers

**The Other Side**

**Part III: Lost in the Sewers**

_Dammit!_ Kent thought. He should have known better than to attempt to tail the couple. He didn't know what they were doing in the sewers, but he had some gut feeling that his encounter with a large, humanoid turtle was somehow connected to them. He was able to follow them for a few minutes due to their talking and the reflection of the light their flashlights gave off. Then the talking just stopped and the light disappeared. He moved around, searching for any evidence as to where they might have gone, but he found none.

He stumbled on his own feet. He tried to use his hands to stop his fall, but his left hand found no support. He landed front first onto the angled ledge that separated the walkway from the sewage. He yelped as he fell on his wound and rolled into the sewage. He climbed out and began to slowly make his way back to his apartment, dripping from the sewage water.

_It wasn't worth it._ He thought to himself. _Covered in sewage, loads of pain, and for what?_ His train of thought was interrupted by voices coming his way. There were at least three more voices accompanying the original two. Kent had to hide. Fast.


	4. Part IV: Four of Them

**The Other Side**

**Part IV: Four of Them**

Kent began to climb up the ladder of the manhole by his house. He frantically pushed the cover off. His adrenaline was high enough that he was able to ignore the pain. He climbed out**. **He realized that he had left a trail of sludge from the sewage dripping from his clothes and covering his shoes. He removed all of his clothes and hobbled into the front door of his apartment. He climbed up his stairs and rested at the by the open window. Kent quickly sprayed himself with a bottle of Febreeze to mask his smell. He listened for his pursuers. He wasn't waiting long for them.

"Well," said the voice of the red head from earlier, "This is just disturbing."

"Mikey," said another voice, though this one was male, "You're the fastest. Get up high and see if you can find this guy."

"Like a turtle do," was the response. I heard a light thump on my roof, followed by footsteps.

"Hey!" exclaimed a fourth voice, "These are the same cloths the guy who cup-checked me last week! Just wait until I get my hands on that sucker. He'll regret he ever crossed me!"

"Some random dude beat the living daylights outta Raph?" laughed the voice of the Hockey player that was with the red head, "I can't wait to get my hands on him."

"Calm down Raph," said the second voice, "we don't know if it is the same guy."

"Yes, we do, Leo," a sixth voice interjected, "My scanner tells me that these clothes haven't been washed for six days and ten hours. It is most likely that we're dealing with the same guy."

"Guys?" said Mikey, "The trail just went cold, I can't find anything."

"Well," said Leo, "We're just going to have to get back to the lair until nightfall. It's too dangerous for the four of us to be up on the surface at daytime."

The six of them returned to the sewers. Kent's adrenaline was soaring higher than it had ever been for a long while. Four of them? Four giant turtles? Things were just getting interesting.


	5. Part V: Smile

**The Other Side**

**Part V: Smile**

After a long, cold shower, Kent put on a black hoodie, jeans, belt, combat boots, aviators, and a black ski mask. His adrenaline was so high at this point that he didn't feel any pain from his injuries or anxiety of the coming storm, only exhilaration.

He checked what the weather would be. _Clear? Good._ He thought. He went to his weapons closet and removed two hand-and-a-half swords that he had gotten from a medieval show as souvenirs. Though they were originally blunt and ineffective as the weapons of war they represented, due to months of sharpening and tampering they had become the real deal. He slung them onto his back in a Japanese etiquette. He then removed a Desert Eagle from his closet and connected the holster to his belt next to his 9mm. He took two clips for his 9mm and one for his Desert Eagle.

His silent preparation was interrupted by noise coming outside. He peeped out his window. He saw the hockey player and the red head being attacked by gangsters. The hockey player used a baseball bat to fend them off while the red head used a tessen, or metal fan. Kent was impressed how well they held out, only to smile as a brilliant idea came to him.

He didn't know how this situation had come on, All he knew was that he was going to use this to his advantage.


	6. Part IV: A Safe Place to Hide

**The Other Side**

**A TMNT Fanfic**

**Part VI: A Safe Place to Hide**

Kent Walked downstairs to his front door with his 9mm in hand after placing a note on the table. He put his ears to the door. He waited for the right moment, when he knew the fight got out of hand. Then, he heard it.

A gunshot.

Kent opened his front door. The boy had been hit in the right shoulder. The girl screamed. The gangster was pointing his gun at the boy's head. Kent was faster. He fired off two rounds at the gangster, hitting his hand and his abdomen. The thug howled his pain and staggered, dropping his gun.

_This guy's strong enough to stand?_ Kent thought, _Interesting. I'll make a mental note of that._

The smaller thug was taken aback. "D-Dude!" he exclaimed to Kent with fear, "What about the warning shot?"

Kent glared at him and pointed the gun at his head, "That **was** the warning shot. This one's for the kill, so beat it."

The Gang members ran, taking their wounded friend with them. The red head was with her boyfriend. She looked at Kent.

"Please," she begged, "Help me carry him."

Kent complied, picking up the hockey player with utmost delicacy. He wasn't at all surprised when she began to head towards the sewers, but he had to act so.

"Why that way?" he asked.

"Please, I'll explain on the way," she answered timidly, not meeting Kent's eye.

They carried the boy to the man hole. The girl pulled open the manhole and lowered herself in. She then beckoned Kent to lower her boyfriend to her. Kent did so. Police sirens were beginning to sound. They were coming.

"You had better come with us," the girl said to Kent, "You don't want to be here when the police arrive."

"Where are we going," Kent asked, making himself sound as dumbfounded as possible.

"I'll explain on the way," she replied.

_All's going well so far. It won't be long now._


	7. Part VII: April O'Neil and Casey Jones

**The Other Side**

**A TMNT Fanfic**

**Part VII: April O'Neil and Casey Jones**

Once we in the sewers, the red head introduced herself to Kent.

"I'm April O'Neil, and this is my friend, Casey Jones," she said.

"Kent Parker," Kent replied, "Good to meet you. Why the Hell are we dragging your wounded boyfriend around the sewers?"

"Well, he's not my boyfriend," said April, "My actual boyfriend lives down here. He knows a good amount about medicine and surgery, and I didn't think it would be a good idea to have just any doctor look at Casey and piece together that we had been in the sewers."

"Your boyfriend knows medicine **and** lives in the sewers?"

"You'll understand when you meet him and his family. Just…don't freak out when you meet them."

Kent nodded. They came to the place Kent recognized due to a big splotch of sewage on the walkway.

"Watch….out."

April's warning came too late. Kent had stepped in the sewage on the walkway.

"Crap! Was someone trying to take a bath here?" Kent complained.

"I have no idea," replied April.

They continued down the sewers, taking lefts and rights as they went. They finally came to a lit subway track. They followed it to an abandoned subways station. The three walk through the entrance.

"Guys!" called April, "We need help! Casey's hurt!"

A large green turtle with a purple mask came up to them. Taking no notice in Kent, He immediately analyzed Casey's wound.

"This looks bad." He said, looking up. "What the…April, this one had better not be another Kraang in disguise. Just who is this guy?" Kent recognized the voice as Donnie's.

Kent had no time to respond. He looked up and saw Raph, his eyes staring unbelievingly.

"Wait a minute. That's…" began Raph.

He was interrupted by the force of a punch hitting his shell and a bullet to his head.


	8. Part VIII: Fractured Skin

**The Other Side**

**A TMNT Fanfic**

**Part VIII: Fractured Skin**

April screamed. Kent threw Raph's limp figure at a dumbfounded Donnie. He caught his brother, unaware of Kent coming at him from the side. With a mighty slash with Kent's sword to the back of his knees, Donnie went down. April drew her tessen, but Kent was faster. He would have impaled her had his foot not been caught by a powerful hand. Kent was brought to the ground and pinned. He saw a sai pointed directly at his head. A small drop of blood hit Kent's nose.

"So," said Kent, staring into the spiteful eyes of Raph, who was very much alive, "Your skin was merely scratched by the bullet? Impressive."

"You think your pretty slick, huh?" growled Raph. "If you had any brains, you…."

Raph found himself in the air. Kent had thrown him off. Raph hadn't even landed when a furious barrage of bullets were making contact with him. Donnie, being a little more than pissed, charged at Kent.

"How dare you attack my sweet princess!" he screamed.

Kent side stepped. Donnie crashed into Raph, leaving both turtles on the ground. Kent turned to face April, only to feel cold metal at his throat.

"Don't you ever forget," said Leo, "Stealth is a ninja's greatest weapon. You shouldn't ever let your guard down, else you find yourself in this exact situation."


	9. Part IX: Facing The Master

**The Other Side**

**A TMNT Fanfic**

**Part IX: Facing the Master**

Kent simply stood with the blade at his throat. He dropped his Desert Eagle.

"At least you know when to accept defeat," mocked Raph, "We will always win in the end; and do you know why?"

Kent used this opportunity to grip the blade at his throat with his chin and his collarbone and throw it down. Leo was unprepared for such a move and had no time to react. Kent had both of his swords drawn and pointed at the two turtles.

'Whaa!" cried Raph, stunned by the sudden turn in events. Donnie, Mikey and April were about to make a move against Kent, but a powerful voice commanded them to stop.

Kent turned his attention towards a tall figure about tenb feet from where he was standing. Kent barely had time to turn before a giant rat stared him in the face. For the first time in a long while, Kent felt something quiver in his chest. Was it Fear? Awe? He could not tell. He was flipped and thrown before he could query himself about the figure. He sat up painfully, his heart pounding and his breath racing. No more questions were needed. This was Fear.

"Get Out! NOW!" hissed the rat.

Before he knew it, Kent was halfway back to his apartment, running as fast as his legs could carry him. Nothing mattered but surviving now, and if he decided to give chase, Kent knew that he would die. Once he reached his apartment, he closed both the normal door and the reinforced door behind him. He closed his bedroom door and locked it. His sat down at the door, trying desperately to control himself. Once he had calmed down, he began to analyze what he knew.

There was nothing physically terrifying about the Rat man. His face, though it was filled with sternness, seemed rather normal. He had faced much stronger and faster opponents in his day than the one who had just drove him out of the sewers. Hell! Even the Turtles were more physically intimidating than him.

There was something else. Something about him had sparked Fear in Kent. He didn't know what it was, but he did know one thing.

Kent Knew that he would never again be able to rest easily with that…..thing still alive and breathing.

He would have to put it down, one way or another.


	10. Part X: A New Face or Lack of One

**The Other Side**

**A TMNT Fabfic**

**Part X: New Face, or Lack of One?**

Kent couldn't sleep at all for the next few nights. He spent most of his daylight time changing is id, closing his bank accounts, opening new accounts, finding another apartments to rent, and wiping himself from existence almost entirely. Pro-Gaming and Beta Testing were jobs he could easily take with him to just about anywhere, so nothing called for a job change. The next step was pinpointing the actual hideout of the freaks.

_200 meters north and 500 meters west E 142__th__ Avenue_, he thought to himself looking at a detailed map of the city, _That puts them right under Brook Street. The 2__nd__ manhole to the south of the CubeSmart Self Storage place is the closest to them._ He pulled out a red marker and wrote "X" on the manhole.

His doorbell rang. He shot up. He wasn't expecting company. He walked down silently to the door and looked through the peephole. A black suit was all he could see. Kent didn't like this, not one bit.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Someone who his very interested in **you**, Mr. Parker," replied a deep, powerful voice. "You seem to share my fondness of our mutual 'friends'."

"How can I trust you?"

"That is not for you to decide."

_Okay, that statement makes me __**want**__ to trust you,_ Kent chuckled to himself. There was nothing to lose! He unlocked the door. Then, he saw it.

The man's face was burned nearly to the bone. His right eye was white and blind. But what was most terrifying about him was the look he had. It was stern and unyielding.

Needless to say, Kent regretted opening the door. _I've just entered Hell,_ Kent thought to himself.

"I believe you can help me with my **Turtle **and **Rat** problems," the man said without changing expression.

_Or not._


	11. Part XI: Beyond the Breaking Point

**The Other Side**

**A TMNT Fanfic**

**Part XI: Beyond the Breaking Point**

"Did I say you could stop?" said the Burnt-faced Man,m, now clad in metal armor all over his body, to a sweaty, beaten-up Kent.

Kent stood back up, quivering with exhaustion and pain, forced his bruised legs to support himself as he raised his bokken toward the larger man, who seemed beaming under his mask

This man, Oroku Saki (Or, as his followers Tigerclaw, Xever, Badford and all the others called him, The Shredder), had taken an interest in how, with no true training or physical power, Kent had nearly single-handedly taken on the Ninja Turtles. Master Oroku said that his tenacity and hunger for battle were enough to make him a more than formidable opponent. The Shredder had wanted to test that and, as soon Kent had accepted his offer as his apprentice, had Kent fight him as soon as they arrived at the church where Oroku resided. Even the mighty Shredder was taken aback by the pure ferocity that the young man had in him. It was unharnessed, lacked clarity and, sometimes, manifested itself in different ways, some more exotic than others. However, it was there, and it was in no one else Oroku had ever seen before. A kindred spirit? Someone who had been wronged nearly, if not more, than he himself had been perhaps? Maybe, but only time would tell what hidden scars and marrings Kent bore on his shoulders.

For several months now, Kent had been trained by Master Oroku. His master said that the best way for one to train another was through actual fight. Kent whole-heartedly agreed with his master, and, though his body took pounding after marring, fight after brawl with the Shredder, he stood by it. He was by no means a fast learner, but Master Oroku was, by no means, a slow teacher. In a few short months of combat with his new apprentice, He had trained Kent to be able stop a hit with 200 pounds of force with his bare hands as well as dozens of other great physical feats for his age. Kent himself had changed in body weight from 130 pounds to 183 pounds due to the sheer muscle put on by his training, as well as going from 5 foot 6 inches tall to 5 foot and 10 inches. His skill level had gone above and beyond what Oroku himself had anticipated. Kent was able to fight against Master Oroku at a standstill for a good, solid 47 seconds before being overtaken by the master's greater prowess.

Though Kent's uncanny ability to augment his adrenaline levels was worthy of notoriety to his master, even more impressive than Kent's fighting skill and strength was his ability for strategy. He was brutal and clever, taking full advantage of an opponents weaknesses as soon as they presented themselves to him. An eye for an eye? Pluck out Kent's eye, he'll burn the life out of you. This was opportune in a youth like himself. The one thing he seemed to lack was moderation. Kent had a tendency to go all out in the first encounter, not thinking about what might come next or the circumstances of exploiting a weakness too much. Master Oroku was not worried about it though, since Kent's tenacity and adrenaline manipulation let him work at his maximum for long periods of time.

Though, this bout had lasted 1 minute and 56 seconds, he had yet to land a good blow on his master. Kent made one last attempt to charge at Shredder. But, due to his pathetic state, Shredder easily tripped him up. Kent, not willing to go down without lading as solid hit, used his weight and remaining energy to lunge at his master. The blow hit Master Oroku in his face, shattering the bokken and knocking the metal mask from his face. Kent fell to the floor. He forced himself to stand again, only to be halted by his master's hand outstretched, telling him to stop. Master Oroku's lip was bleeding from the blow and his mask was slightly bent.

"That," said Master Oroku calmly, "was good. I'll expect better from you next time." He fixed his helmet and walked to the door. "That is all for today."

After the Shredder had left, Kent adrenaline left him and he collapsed to the floor unconscious. When he awoke, he found himself in the usual infirmary with the hideous Fly (Or Baxter Stockman, as it liked to be called, but that was far too much for Kent to remember) buzzing around, tending to his wounds, always talking to itself about its own genius and how it was the best scientist around and stuff. Though it did seem mentally unstable, it did hold some truth that the Fly was a brilliant physician and even better walking calculator and event simulator. Kent planned on taking advantage of that sometime soon.

However, there was one thing that bothered Kent throughout his training: How had that giant rat been able to terrify him so easily. When Kent confronted Master Oroku about this, the older man said that the rat was none of his concern, and that he should focus on the turtles. Though it was true that he had grown to hate the red masked turtle, he couldn't help but wish to do something about the rat first. Unlike the turtles; Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo; whom he had studied constantly; he was denied any access to information on their rat friend. However, lying in a bed for a few days, having the Fly quicken his bodily healing processes, he had time to deduce a few things about him.

He is the Turtles' master/guardian/parent

He has more than just physical means of attack

He is as skilled as Master Oroku

**He needs to die!**

But, how?


End file.
